No Sé Quién Soy
by Feather Icefilter
Summary: UA. La noche de Halloween Voldemort no va un Valle de Godric, Sino Que Envía un Pettigrew PARA QUE coja un Harry. Decida convertirlo en Uno de los suyos . Los Enemigos sí unirían . ¿ Qué bando decidirá uniRSE Harry? ¿ Seguir Voldemort con?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Fecha:**_ 21/07/2010

_**Resumen:**___AU. La noche de Halloween Voldemort no va a Godric's Hollow, sino que envía a Pettigrew para que coja a Harry. Decide convertirlo en uno de los suyos. Los enemigos se unirían. ¿Qué bando decidirá unirse Harry? ¿Seguir con Voldemort?

_**Disclaimer: **_No tengo nada de Harry Potter, de ningún libro. No hago esto por dinero, solo por diversión y ni mucho menos. Todo lo que saque del libro pertenece solo a Rowling (no a Warner ni a mí).

_**Spoilers: **_Habrá spoiler durante todo el fic de los libros: _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_, _Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_, _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_.

_**No sé quién soy**_

―_**Capítulo Uno: El niño que vivió―**_

James y Lily no se sentían muy seguros de salir aquella noche, sabían que era de gran importancia si los había llamado el mismo Albus Dumbledore, pero no habían tenido que asistir a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix desde que se habían enterado que Voldemort iba detrás de su hijo y de ellos, desde que habían estado bajo el encantamiento _Fidelio_. Sin embargo, salir de casa no era los que les asustaba, si no tener que dejar en casa a Harry, no entendían por qué Harry no podía ir a la reunión, no es como si molestase mucho.

James había estado intentado tranquilizar a Lily de que su madre lo protegería, sin embargo parecía que era en vano. Lily había insistido en quedarse en casa, pero Albus volvió a negárselo. Algo grande debe de haber descubierto Albus para que no quisiera que faltara ninguno de los dos.

El reloj ya había dado las 19.00, quince minutos antes de que la reunión comenzase y la Sra. Potter seguía sin llegar.

―James, lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí, estoy seguro que se lo podremos preguntar a Peter más tarde ―dijo Lily, mientras Harry rebotaba en sus piernas.

Antes de que James pudiese decir nada habían llamado a la puerta, se levanto rápidamente del sofá del salón y fue a abrir la puerta. Como había supuesto, su madre estaba esperando en la puerta, al verlo su madre lo abrazo con fuerza.

―Es bueno volver a verte, hijo ―dijo Dorea al haber entrado a la casa.

―Lo mismo digo, mamá. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―dijo James, llevando a su madre al salón.

Dorea ya era una mujer mayor, pero seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre, a pesar de todo recientemente habían detectado una enfermedad, no era muy fuerte pero a su edad podía llegar a serlo. James no le gustaba la idea de no mantener más noticias de su madre, ella estaba sola en aquella casa y se negaba a mudarse con su hijo.

―Muy bien, ya sabes cómo son los medimagos de exagerados con todo esto de las enfermedades. Me encuentro tan bien como cuando eras un niño, James ―dijo Dorea, haciendo un ademán con la mano, sin darle importancia a la preocupaciones de su hijo―. ¿Dónde está mi nieto y mi nuera? Tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos.

Al entrar en la sala, Lily ya se había levantado del sofá, saludo efusivamente a Dorea y luego le entrego a Harry.

―¿Cómo está mi pequeño? ―dijo Dorea, dándole un beso en las regordetas mejillas de Harry. El bebé se rió cuando su abuela comenzó hacerle cosquillas en la tripa―. No os preocupéis por mi o por Harry, estaremos bien. Mientras estemos bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_ estaremos bien, además Sirius jamás dirá nada sobre la dirección ―Dorea se había sentado en el sofá, mientras Harry trataba de llamar su atención.

―Eh, sí por supuesto ―respondió nerviosamente James. Tomó su túnica y se dirigió a despedirse de su hijo, le revolvió el cabello―. Pórtate bien con tu abuela, pequeño.

―Volveremos pronto, cariño ―dijo Lily ya con la túnica puesto, llegó hasta la altura de Harry y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Cuando James y Lily ya se habían ido, Dorea se dispuso a jugar con su nieto. Le alegro fue que después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, Harry la recordaba y la llamaba "agu". De las siete pasaron rápidamente a las ocho y ni Lily ni James habían regresado, Dorea entonces decidió hacer la cena y luego acostar a Harry.

Después de haber durado como unos quince minutos dando de comer a Harry, al parecer le gustaba más jugar con ella que comérsela, lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta su pequeño cuarto, pequeñas escobas y snitch estaban pintadas en la pared y volaban de un lado a otro. Dorea le cantó una canción de cuna, la misma que le había cantado a James para que se durmiese; no costó mucho para que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, Dorea lo dejó suavemente sobre la cuna y lo arropó con la manta.

Lo miró por unos segundos dormir y se dio la vuelta, al tiempo dio un salto mientras se ponía una mano sobre el pecho, justo delante de ella estaba Peter, aquel pequeño y regordete muchacho que era amigo de su hijo y de su nuera, hacía tiempo que no veía al chico, casi desde el día de la boda de su hijo.

―¡Peter! ¿Qué haces aquí? James y Lily no me dijeron que ibas a venir está noche, es más pensé que irías a la reunión ―dijo Dorea más relajada.

―S-Sra. Potter, hola ―dijo Peter mientras jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos―. Seguramente se habrán olvidado… tenía que venir aquí para… para ase-asegurarme que… el Fidelio siguiera bi-bien.

―¿Y por qué lo harías tú? En tal caso esperaría a Sirius― dijo Dorea colando las manos en la cintura. Ya por el momento Peter estaba sudando y moviéndose inquieto en su lugar―, Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí, realmente?

―Lo… Lo siento mu-mucho, Sra. Potter, pe-pero debo… lle-llevarme a Harry ―para entonces Dorea ya había sacado su varita y se había puesto delante de la cuna de Harry, dispuesta a defenderlo.

―¡No pienso dejarte! No sabes lo que haces, Peter, es el hijo de James y Lily, tus amigos. Te ayudaremos a salir de esto, pero no cometas el peor error de tu vida ―dijo Dorea sin bajar la guardia. No sabía lo que le pasaba a Peter, simplemente era un buen chico desde el día que lo había conocido, debía de estar debajo de la maldición _imperius_.

―Ayu-ayudarme ―resopló Peter, tratando de mantener en alto la varita sin que le temblara la mano―, no necesito ayuda de na-nadie, el Señor Tenebroso me puede dar todos los más grandes poderes, todo lo que necesito.

Antes de que Dorea pudiera decir nada, Peter ya había lanzado la maldición asesina. Los destellos de la luz verde de la maldición asesina llenaron la habitación, Dorea había intentado esquivarlo sin tener que dejar sin protección a Harry, pero fue imposible, la maldición le dio de lleno en la tripa y un segundo después Dorea cayó al suelo sin vida. Harry se había despertado y estaba llorando en su cuna, mientras intentaba llamar a su abuela entre sollozos.

Peter pasó por encima de la Sra. Potter, se inclinó sobre la cuna y cogió a Harry entre sus brazos, cosa que hizo llorar más a Harry.

―No te preocupes, Harry, tío Pete ya está aquí y tenemos que visitar a alguien muy importante ―dijo Peter, y dejando allí a Dorea salieron rápidamente de la casa.

Al llegar fuera del encantamiento Fidelio y antes de desaparecer dijo el siguiente hechizo:

―¡Morsmordre! ―una luz como el vaho salió de la varita de Peter, hacia el cielo y unos minutos después se podía ver una la calavera compuesta de estrellas esmeraldas y con una lengua en forma de una serpiente que le salía de la boca. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, desapareció de Godric's Hollow junto con Harry.

**FI.**_Minutos antes en Lugar Desconocido_**.FI**

Sirius Black se estaba aburriendo mucho, ya sabía toda la información sobre lo qué pensaba hacer el Ministerio de Magia con los mortifagos, para nada trabajaba como Auror allí. Pensaba que iba a decirles algo que no supiera. Lo que más le molestaba era que James y Lily fueran obligados a venir y dejar a Harry en casa, Dumbledore era la primera persona que sabía que Voldemort iba detrás de los Potter ¿Cuál era la gran noticia que tenía que esperar tanto?

Sin embargo, no podía negar que se alegraba de volver a ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo, menos a Remus, al parecer él también había sido obligado a venir. No quería que se enterara de la _**gran noticia**_ que Dumbledore iba a darles, ¿y si luego se lo decía a su querido amo? Dio un largo suspiro y siguió en su mundo.

Entonces algo capto su interés, ¿acababa de decir Albus que sabe quién es el espía? Rápidamente volvió su atención hacia Dumbledore.

―Después de un largo tiempo, me agrada saber que por fin he encontrado el espía entre nosotros. Nunca pensé que fuera él, pero ahora que lo veo era muy obvio. Sé que será duro para vosotros ―decía Dumbledore, mientras miraba detenidamente a James, a Lily, a Sirius y a Remus―.Antes de decirlo, quiero decir que he obtenido está información de primera mano y esencialmente segura; no diré quién es la persona, porque no quiero comprometerlo…

―Albus, dilo ya de una vez ―dijo Sirius molesto, tenía ya ganas de asegurar sus sospechas de que Remus era el espía.

―Está bien, Sirius, aunque te diré que por favor no saques las cosas fuera ―Sirius resoplo mientras ponía los ojos en blancos. Se dio cuenta que James tenía cogida fuertemente la mano de Lily, lo cual hizo tranquilizarlo un poco―. Nuestro espía es Peter Pettigrew.

―¡¿QUÉ? ―saltó Sirius, dando un puñetazo en la mesa― ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? ¡Esto era más importante que la basura del Ministerio!

Para el momento Lily se había hecho a llorar, James seguía conmocionado de aquella revelación, no podía creer que Peter era el espía ¡Les había dado la espalda a sus amigos! ¡A su familia! James estaba comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente al recordar que él era el guardián secreto… _Harry…_

Sirius estaba temblando de furia, no podía creer el inmenso error que había hecho, había jurado proteger a Harry y lo que había hecho era ponerlo en bandeja para Voldemort. Quizá ya estaba en Godric's Hollow… inmediatamente una imagen de Harry muerto en su cuna llegó a su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho?

―James…

―Te-tenemos que ir a la casa ―dijo James sin prestarle atención a Sirius, Lily se levanto junto a su marido y rápidamente caminaron hasta la chimenea.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó de repente Remus, antes de que la pareja saliera de allí.

―Peter, nos ha engañado… ¡Va ha entregar a Harry a Voldemort! ―gruñó Jamesy segundo después ya se había ido con Lily.

Sirius no espero a que Remus o Albus entendieran lo que estaba sucediendo, y siguió a la pareja.

Tras salir de la chimenea vio a Lily correr por las escaleras y a James llamando a su madre, segundos después la chimenea volvió a encenderse y salió Remus, seguido de Albus. Los tres hombres corrieron detrás de la pareja, escaleras arriba, pero antes de llegar escucharon el grito de Lily en la habitación de Harry. Sirius corrió más rápido y al entrar en la habitación encontró a James arrodillado al lado de Dorea Potter, quien tenía los ojos abiertos con horror y sin vida, James estaba llorando silenciosamente mientras que Lily se acercaba lentamente a la cuna. James se levanto y se unió a su esposa.

―No… ¡No es-esta! ―gritó Lily, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero James logro cogerla antes de tiempo.

―Tiene que estar ―dijo de repente Sirius e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a Harry desesperadamente.

Lily se separó de James y se unieron a la búsqueda de Harry. Entonces Remus caminó hasta Sirius y lo estampo contra la pared por el cuello.

―¡Tú! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

―Remus, suéltalo Sirius no tiene nada que ver con esto ¿o me equivoco? ―dijo Dumbledore, James negó con la cabeza―. Como dije en la reunión, Peter es el espía ―Remus soltó a Sirius lentamente―. Ahora, Harry no debe de estar muerto, lo que creo es que Voldemort ha tomado a Harry, no estoy muy seguro de sí sería para matarlo o para… algo más.

Lily estaba llorando sin remedio, James en cambio intentaba ser fuerte para Lily, pero le era muy difícil. Remus y Sirius también se encontraban muy mal.

―¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Esa puta rata! ―gritó Sirius caminando hacia la puerta.

―¡No, Sirius! ―dijo James todavía llorando―. No ganaras nada, todo el mundo mágico piensa que eras nuestro guardián secreto, si matas a Peter el Ministerio te acusara de todo…

―Pero, James… es mi culpa, si debo ir a Azkaban iré, porque yo entregue a Harry, ¡es mi culpa! ―dijo Sirius con la quebrada―. Debo matarlo, por Harry.

―James tiene razón, Sirius ―dijo Dumbledore―, tu no sabias que Pettigrew era el espía, no podía adivinarlo, solo pensaba lo mejor para los Potter ―Sirius fue a negarse, pero Dumbledore lo cortó justo a tiempo―. Sirius, si quieres ayudar a Harry lo mejor es ir a buscarlo. De Pettigrew se encargaran de los del Ministerio.

Sirius dio un largo suspiro y asintió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada Lily se acercó a él y lo abrazo, lentamente Sirius le devolvió el abrazo.

―No te culpamos, Sirius, pero… por favor podemos encontrar a Harry ―sollozó Lily cuando se había ya separado de Sirius. James se acercó a ellos y asintió con la cabeza, luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Lo siento, James…

―Ya te hemos dicho que no era tu culpa ―James se separó de su amigo.

―Lo encontraremos, James, Lily, os lo prometo.

―Cuenta con nosotros ―intervino Remus.

**FI.**_Lugar desconocido, Residencia de Lord Voldemort y sus Mortifagos_**.FI**

Voldemort estaba feliz, sí que lo estaba, había logrado tener al niño de la profecía como le había pedido a Colagusano. Solo faltaba el último paso: matar a Harry Potter, no había querido tenerlo donde estuviera Dumbledore vigilando, donde se encontraba la familia del niño Potter. Aquí sería más fácil y más seguro de que los Potter o Dumbledore intentaran detenerlo, tenía a muchos mortifagos vigilando, jamás llegarían para salvar al pequeño niño Potter.

―Parece que has hecho algo bien, por una vez, Peter ―dijo Voldemort con voz que semejaba a la de una serpiente, Peter tembló instintivamente mientras dejaba a Harry en el suelo―. Ahora, te toca terminarlo.

―Señor…

―Mátalo, Colagusano, mata al hijo de tus mejores amigo. Termina-el-trabajo ―Voldemort rió al ver la cara asustada de Peter―. _¡Crucio! _―Peter cayó al suelo retorciendo y comenzó a gritar, al mismo tiempo que Harry volvió a llorar, el pobre niño tenía mucho miedo, quería a gritos a sus padres―. Hazlo, Colagusano, antes de que cambie de opinión de quién debe morir está noche.

Peter se levantó del suelo todavía temblando, levantó la varita y señalo justo en la cara del bebé con ella, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a decir la maldición asesina por segunda vez esa noche. Pero algo extraño sucedió, justo cuando el rayo verde dio en Harry rebotó y regresó hacia Peter, éste no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada y el rayo le pego justo en la cara. La sala estaba en completo silencio, pero fue roto segundos después por el llanto de Harry, tenía una pequeña herida en su frente y pequeñas gotas de sangre caía por su nariz.

El Señor Tenebroso había caído de su silla por el pequeño estallido, mientras que Nagini, su serpiente, se deslizaba por el suelo liso hasta el niño silbando, extrañamente el niño se calmo y miraba a Nagini con la cabeza ladeada.

―_**Zeñor, creo que el niño entiende lo que le digo **_―dijo Nagini, mirando a Voldemort― _**Ezte niño ez máz fuerte de lo que penzaba, zeñor. Zi me permite mi opinión, creo que debemoz quedarnozlo, zería zu aliado máz fuerte.**_

―_**Por zupuesto que no, Nagini, eze niño debe morir **_―gruño Voldemort levantándose del suelo y señalando con su varita a Harry.

―_**Ezo zería una tontería, ¡ha zobrevivido a la maldizión azezina! Por máz que intente matarlo zeguirá con vida. Uzted podría entrenarlo a zer como uzted.**_

Voldemort se quedó mirando al niño e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y dijo:

―¡Avada Kedavra! ―la maldición volvió a llegar hasta el niño y como anteriormente, la maldición reboto sobre Harry, pero está vez Voldemort fue más rápido que Peter y logró esquivar la maldición.

La herida que tenía Harry antes se agrando en una extraña y singular herida, parecía un rayo, pero con la sangre no estaba seguro. El bebé había vuelto a reanudar su llanto.

―_**¿No te lo dije? **_―silbó Nagini.

―_**Quizá tengaz razón, Nagini. Potter puede zer alguien grande con nosotroz, no ze puede dezperdiziar tan poderoza magia…**_

**FI.**

_¡Hola, a los que estén leyendo! Este es mi segundo fic, tengo varias ideas y quiero plasmarlas y que vosotros las leáis. Ahora, me gustaría aclarar tres cosas:_

_1.- Al principio Harry no entendía lo que decía Nagini, solo era algo extraño que llamó la atención de Harry. _

_2.- No sé si Dorea se llamaba la madre de James, pero he estado investigando y es lo más parecido que tengo, Rowling nunca dijo cómo se llamaba y bueno en una página decía que la madre de James murió cerca de 1981, así que era perfecto._

_3.-Sé que Dumbledore nunca supo quién era el espía, pero ¡Hey! Este es un Universo Alterno, así que… si vamos a cambiar las cosas hagámoslo bien._

_4.- La gente se preguntara: ¿Por qué Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina de Voldemort? Pues daré la misma respuesta que Dumbledore: el amor. La maldición de Peter no era suficiente, por lo que Voldemort al ser la persona que menos tiene amor, terminó con el trabajo de Peter. No sé si se entiende._

_Bueno ahora es vuestro turno de decirme si debo continuar o no, solo si me dicen que continúe yo lo hare, sino… la borrare dado que nadie la estaría leyendo._


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Fecha:**_ 21/08/2010

_**Resumen:**_AU. La noche de Halloween Voldemort no va a Godric's Hollow, sino que envía a Pettigrew para que coja a Harry. Decide convertirlo en uno de los suyos. Los enemigos se unirían. ¿Qué bando decidirá unirse Harry? ¿Seguir con Voldemort?

_**Disclaimer: **_No tengo nada de Harry Potter, de ningún libro. No hago esto por dinero, solo por diversión y ni mucho menos. Todo lo que saque del libro pertenece solo a Rowling (no a Warner ni a mí).

_**Spoilers: **_Habrá spoiler durante todo el fic de los libros: _Harry Potter y el Piedra Filosofal_, _Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos__ y __Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_.

_**No sé quién soy**_

―_**Capítulo Dos: Señor H. Potter―**_

Habían pasado diez años aproximadamente desde el día en que Harry James Potter había desaparecido, las cosas para la familia Potter habían cambiado drásticamente. La Orden del Fénix y algunos aurores se habían encargado de la búsqueda de Harry Potter, pero al paso del tiempo algunas personas ya veían una pérdida de tiempo buscar al niño, sin embargo los Potter, Dumbledore y algunos de la Orden seguían la búsqueda sin descanso. Pero después de haber pasado ocho años de aquel día se hizo oficial que Harry James Potter estaba muerto.

Sirius Black se encontraba volando en su moto hacia a la casa de los Potter, mientras volvía a recordar al pequeño Harry. A pesar de haber pasado tantos años seguía sintiendo mucho dolor, seguía sintiéndose muy culpable. Les había hecho una promesa a Lily, a James y a Harry el día en que lo nombraron padrino de Harry, era muy simple pero no había podido cumplirla. Él era el que más quería encontrar a Harry, sin mencionar a James y a Lily, quería cumplir su promesa a aquel pequeño e inocente niño. El día en que Lily y James le habían dicho que harían oficial la muerte de Harry se molesto mucho con ellos, les había gritado e incluso insultado, lo que le había valido que Lily se echara a llorar y una mirada de James; luego entendió que para ellos también era difícil.

James y Lily habían estado a punto de separarse, habían pasado cinco años para entonces y James estaba como loco buscando a Harry con Sirius, mientras Lily se quedaba en casa llorando y suplicando que encontraran a Harry. Pero lo que hizo volver a unir a James y a Lily fue el pequeño Christopher Andrew Potter, fue lo que hizo alegrar a los Potter, incluso hizo desvanecer el afán de James de buscar a Harry y que Lily dejara de llorar todos los días. El día que había nacido Sirius fue el primero en estar en la sala de espera, había sido muy duro para él ya que sentía como un déjà vu, y al entrar lo primero que dijo fue declarar que hicieran a Remus el padrino del niño, no soportaría decepcionar a otro niño o incluso sustituir a Harry.

Sirius dio un largo suspiro al ver la casa de los Potter ya casi cerca. Se alegraba que al menos los Potter y Remus estuvieran superando el dolor por la desaparición de Harry, pero él no podía por más que jugara y pasara tiempo con Christopher, su dolor no pasaba y sabía por qué: él era el culpable de todo ello, merecía sufrir por Harry.

Cuando llegó al suelo, apagó el motor de la moto, sacó la palanca y caminó hacia la puerta de de madera de la casa de los Potter. Desde fuera se podía ver por las ventanas que no había nadie en el salón, estaba todo en silencio y casi podía jurar que no había nadie allí. Sirius abrió la puerta de la casa en silencio.

―¿Hay alguien en casa?

Nadie respondió. Se dirigió al salón, lo cruzó a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que volviera a repetir la pregunta vio a un pequeño niño de cinco años, que tenía el cabello rojo a todas direcciones, unos ojos marrones y la tez blanca, era una combinación entre Lily y James: el color de cabello y los rasgos de Lily, y los ojos y el despeinado cabello de James. Christopher bajo corriendo las escaleras cuando reconoció a Sirius.

―¡Hey, pequeño! ―dijo Sirius, mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos― ¿Dónde están tus padres?

―Están en el despacho de papá con Dumble… Drumbedor ―dijo Christopher. Sirius se rió suavemente, Christopher ya llevaba tres años hablando, pero le seguía costando decir el nombre de Dumbledore―, pero dijeron que no los molestara, parecían preocupados por un 'Arry.

Sirius se quedó paralizado al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Quizá habían encontrado a Harry? Pero si lo hubieran hecho ¿no le habrían llamado? James y Lily sabían que él seguía con la esperanza de que Harry siguiera con vida, incluso sabían que de vez en cuando lo buscaba en algunos orfanatos fuera de Inglaterra. No se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar, hasta que Christopher lo llamó.

―¿Hace cuánto han estado allí, Chris?

―Poquito, acababan de entrar cuando llegaste ―respondió Christopher.

Sirius bajó lentamente a Chris, mientras sus pensamientos rondaban en la imagen de un bebé con ojos esmeraldas. Cuando volvió su atención a Chris, éste le miraba un tanto preocupado.

―Por qué no subes a tu cuarto y cuando tu mamá y tu papá salgan, te prometo que haremos un pequeño partido de Quidditch ¿sí? ―le preguntó Sirius dándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Chris asintió con la cabeza y sonriente volvió a subir las escaleras, aunque esta vez lentamente. Sirius lo vio desparecer escaleras arriba, asegurándose que no iba a espiar y se dispuso a entrar en el despacho.

―…tiene su propia magia que… ¡Oh, Sirius! ―dijo Albus Dumbledore al darse cuenta de alguien más en el despacho. Estaba sentado en una butaca al frente de Lily y James, quienes estaban sentados en un sofá, las cortinas estaban corridas y la única fuente de luz era tenue luz de la chimenea al otro lado del despacho―, llegas justo a tiempo.

―¿Justo a tiempo para qué? ¿Sabía que vendría? ―preguntó Sirius sin siquiera moverse de la puerta.

―Naturalmente, en estos días donde se acerca el día del aniversario de fallecimiento de Harry siempre vienes a darles tu apoyo ¿o me equivoco? ―dijo Albus con una voz suave y serena. Aunque Lily no estaba así en absoluto, sus ojos estaban rosados de tanto estrujárselos en un intento de quitarse las lágrimas, y justo cuando Albus había mencionado aniversario de fallecimiento de Harry había soltado un sollozo ahogado por la mano.

―No en absoluto, pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Tiene información de donde pueda estar Harry? ―pidió Sirius urgente. El corazón le había dado un vuelco al ver un brillo feliz en los ojos de Dumbledore.

―Cierra antes la puerta con seguridad ―Sirius hizo esto de inmediato, ansioso por saber lo antes posible sobre su ahijado perdido― y ven y siéntate por favor, Sirius ―se sentó al lado de James, que abrazaba con fuerza a Lily―. Antes de que llegaras, Sirius, les estaba hablando sobre Harry Potter. Como bien, se puede decir que he encontrado información sobre Harry con la ayuda de Minerva; ahora estamos completamente seguros que Harry sigue con vida ―la emoción burbujeante que sentía Sirius dentro de su cuerpo se había desvanecido un poco.

―Pe-pero… ¡Si eso ya lo sabemos! ―gritó Sirius, enfadado con Dumbledore por haberle hecho falsas esperanzas. Les estaba diciendo algo que ya sabían, es como si les hubiese dicho que Harry tenía los ojos verdes esmeraldas, ¡eso ya lo sabían!

―¡Oh, no! No cuestiono sus esperanzas ―se apresuro a decir Dumbledore―, pero viendo el hecho de que no lo hemos conseguido en estos diez años y que se había anunciado la confirmación de su fallecimiento. Con la información que he conseguido, estaremos al cien por ciento de que Harry sí sigue vivo y que no habría ninguna posibilidad de que este muerto…

―Yo nunca he considerado que este muerto ―gruñó Sirius. Pero eso era mentira, sí que se había pensado que Harry podría estar muerto, pero no iba a decírselo a aquel viejo pachucho.

―¡Sirius, por favor! ―sollozó Lily alzando la cabeza del pecho de James― deja que Albus diga lo que encontró, por favor…

Sirius dio un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por su largo cabello negro. No hacía ningún daño saber cómo podía estar tan seguro Albus, así que asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

―Antes de que llegaras, Sirius, les estaba explicando a Lily y a James sobre el poder de algunas plumas. Especialmente la pluma que inscribe a un niño mágico, como podrán ver no podríamos tener información sobre el nacimiento de un mago de familia muggle o, en cualquier caso, de familia mágica, por lo que se diseño una pluma que bajo varios y complicados hechizos detecta el nacimiento de niños magos y escribe su nombre en un libro. Al acercarse cada vez más el 1 de Septiembre, Minerva tendría que empezar a hacer las cartas para los nuevos niños de primer curso, por lo tanto revisar el libro. Minerva vino a mi despacho hace solo dos días, gritando que el nombre de Harry James Potter estaba en la lista de niños de primer año ―James abrió la boca, pero Albus hizo un ademán con la mano para que callase y continuó―, por su puesto hice varios hechizos para comprobar que el libro y la pluma funcionaban correctamente. Todo estaba en orden. Cuando un niño niega la aceptación al colegio Hogwarts o, en nuestro caso, fallece el nombre es borrado mágicamente del libro.

―¿Estás… estás seguro, Albus? ―balbuceó Lily aferrada al cuerpo de su marido.

―Totalmente, Lily. No vendría aquí a decirles esta noticia si no estaba seguro, sé que fue duro para vosotros superar la muerte de vuestro hijo y que ahora pase esto… pero estoy seguro que la carta llegará a Harry y, esperemos, que asista a Hogwarts.

―¿No podríamos mirar la dirección de la carta? ¿No sería más rápido? ―preguntó James. Se le notaba en la cara que todavía no creía del todo la noticia, pero al mismo tiempo parecía aferrarse a la única pista de que su hijo estuviera vivo.

―Lamento decir que nosotros somos ignorantes de las direcciones de los alumnos. La profesora McGonagall solo se encarga de escribir la carta y colocar el nombre por fuera, al salir de Hogwarts la dirección se escribe por sí sola portando una dirección a la lechuza. Así que tendremos que esperar hasta el 1 de septiembre para conocer al niño ―dijo Dumbledore mirándolos fijamente sobre las gafas de media luna.

Los tres asintieron con apesadumbres, no tenían ninguna otra opción. Sirius sabía que sus amigos tenían tantas ganas de ir y encontrar a Harry tanto como él, pero quizá sería mejor esperar hasta que el mismo Harry se presentara. Y aunque Harry no aceptara la carta de Hogwarts, él mismo iba a encontrar una forma de encontrarlo… quizá pudiera sacar alguna pista de la misma lechuza.

―¿Cómo e-es que sobrevivió? ―sollozó Lily mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas sin paro.

―Me temo decir que no lo sé ―dijo Dumbledore―, quizá Pettigrew no lo entrego a Voldemort o quizá Harry logró escapar de las garras de ambos. Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas. Tal vez lo sepamos cuando lo conozcamos.

Lily y James asintieron con la cabeza, ambos estaban sonriendo con melancolía y a la vez con alegría porque volverían a tener a su bebé con ellos, donde pertenecía. Saber que Harry realmente estaba vivo fue la mejor noticia que había tenido desde que supieron que iban a tener a Christopher, otro hijo.

Pero Sirius no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar, una parte de él estaba feliz de que su ahijado regresaría con él y otra que le decía que no debía hacerse ilusiones. ¿Cómo podían estar seguros de que Harry seguía llamándose así? Quizá tenía un nuevo nombre, por lo que sí era así no había ninguna manera de que Harry asistiría a Hogwarts, pensarían que era una equivocación. Solo esperaba y desea que donde sea que estuviera Harry estuviera sano y a salvo.

―Sera mejor que vaya a terminar de hacerle el desayuno a Chris ―dijo Lily levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios. Mientras salía del despacho murmuraba:― Harry está vivo… está vivo… mi bebé…

Sirius también se levanto, pero entonces Dumbledore le detuvo.

―Espera, Sirius, me gustaría hablar contigo momento más.

Sirius miró a Dumbledore con ceño fruncido y luego paso la mirada a James, quien se estaba levantado para dejar a solas a ambos. Al pasar por el lado de Sirius, James le dio un abrazo rápido y luego le sonrió a Dumbledore.

―Muchas gracias, Albus… ―dijo James cuando estaba en la puerta del despacho.

Dumbledore le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Sirius y le indico el sofá donde antes estaba sentado de levantarse.

―¿Cómo te van las cosas encontrando trabajo? ―preguntó de repente Dumbledore.

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Sirius, le miró por unos segundos esperando ver algo que le dijera que Dumbledore intentaba decirle otra cosa bajo esas palabras, pero el director de Hogwarts mantenía sereno su rostro. Sirius parpadeó varias veces y respondió:

―Eh… No muy bien, pero me mantengo ocupado… Albus, ¿qué es todo esto? ―preguntó Sirius todavía desconcertado, Dumbledore nunca había hablado con él sobre el trabajo ni siquiera cuando dejo su trabajo como auror en el Ministerio, ¿por qué ahora?

―Sirius, me preguntaba si querías aceptar el trabajo como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts ―respondió Dumbledore.

―Pensé que ese trabajo lo ocupaba Remus desde hace dos años ―dijo Sirius todavía más desconcertado que antes.

―Sí lo sé, no es que vaya a despedir a Remus o que él renuncie ―se apresuro a decir al ver el rostro de Sirius―, pero ahora que sabemos que Harry pueda asistir a Hogwarts me gustaría que fueras como una ayudante para Remus, le ayudarías mucho en sus lunas llenas y los alumnos no tendrían que perder algunas clases.

―Entiendo lo de Remus y los… alumnos, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Harry con todo esto? ¿quiere mantenerlo vigilado? Porque sí es así, yo creo que sería mejor James u otro profesor ―le dijo Sirius con un deje de suplica en su voz. No estaba seguro de si podía verlo de nuevo a sabiendas de que no había logrado encontrarlo él.

Dumbledore le miró intensamente como si estuviera examinándolo con legeremancia, pero eso era una locura ¿Por qué habría de utilizar la legeremancia en él? No era como si guardara un secreto o algo así. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos evitando la mirada del director, por fin dejó de insistir y dio un largo suspiro. Por un segundo pareció que Dumbledore parecía más viejo, pero solo por un segundo.

―Si mis conjeturas son ciertas, James o incluso Lily no podrían hacer este tipo de trabajo que te pido a ti, Sirius ―dijo Dumbledore―. Si Harry logró escapar de Voldemort o de Pettigrew, lo más probable es que viva con gente muggle, a lo que nos lleva a un nombre distinto. Si Harry asiste al colegio Hogwarts no será Harry Potter, si no un niño criado por muggle lejos del conocimiento de la magia, por lo que no podríamos acribillarlo con preguntas o incluso abrazarlo, porque lo confundiríamos mucho o incluso alejarse de nosotros. Mi otra conjetura es que Voldemort lo haya dejado con vida…

―Pero, Albus, eso es imposible ―exclamó Sirius, se pasó una mano por el cabello semi-largo como un gesto nervioso―, ¿por qué iba a querer Voldemort dejarlo con vida cuando lo único que quería era matarlo?

―Bueno, como el dicho muggle dice: "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele".

―¿Crees que llegaría tan… bajo? ―preguntó sin creerse que había la posibilidad de que su ahijado estuviese viviendo con Lord Voldemort. Eso sería devastador.

―Debo decir que a Voldemort siempre le ha gustado llegar más bajo de lo que uno puede pensar y en cierto sentido, su táctica sería muy buena: conseguir lavarle y plantarle en el cerebro desde pequeño para que odie a los muggle y los hijos de muggles, enseñarle magia oscura y quizá, incluso, que algún día se enfrentara a sus padres ―Dumbledore le miró con tristeza, nunca lo había visto así y no era para variar. Sirius estaba tan mal como él, la simple idea de que Harry odiara a los muggles y aprendiera magia oscura era horripilante y asqueroso. Harry era solo un niño, ¡por el amor de Merlín! Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella posibilidad, siempre había esperado que donde quiera que estuviera él estuviera a salvo―. Aunque esperemos que no sea así.

Sirius se pasó ambas mano por el rostro, ahora entendía por qué Albus no había querido decírselo a James y a Lily, todo aquello era muy fuerte y doloroso. Ahora, no sabía si sería capaz de lo que le pedía Dumbledore, ¿mirar al hijo de su mejor amigo y no poder decirle cuanto lo quería y cuanto le había echado de menos? No sabía sería capaz.

―En todo caso, no podríamos decirle quién es o quién soy ¿verdad? ―preguntó Sirius de repente.

―Así es. Sé que esto es muy difícil, pero ni James ni Lily serían capaces de hacer esto…

―¿Y yo sí? ¡Diablos, Albus! no sé qué piensas de mí, pero esto me afecta tanto como a James, ¡soy su padrino! ―gritó Sirius mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la ventana.

―Por eso mismo, porque eres su padrino. Podrías acercarte al niño como un profesor y llevarlo a saber la verdad sin que sea muy brusco. Me gustaría pensar que Remus podría hacerlo, pero él no es el padrino de Harry, tú sí ―dijo Dumbledore mirando dar vueltas a Sirius―. Lo quieres mucho, lo he podido comprobar durante todos estos años y sé que tendrás la fuerza para hacer esto, por Harry y sus padres, ellos no aguantarían verlo sin decirles que son sus padres, pero tú tendrás la fuerza para decirlo al fin y al cabo tú nunca creíste que él murió.

―James y Lily tampoco…

―No puedes compara el amor de unos padres que tuvieron que superar la muerte de su hijo por otro de sus hijos, para que al menos uno fuera feliz ―dijo Dumbledore levantándose lentamente.

―Aunque fuera así… ―Sirius dio un largo suspiro sin mirar a Dumbledore― ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de que soy capaz?

―Lo he visto en ti durante todos estos años. Luchaste para que James y Lily fueran más fuertes, luchaste para encontrar a Harry sin descansar, luchaste contra tu dolor y fuiste positivo de que Harry estuviera con vida hasta el final. Te mereces escuchar que no fuiste culpable de la desaparición de Harry del mismo Harry, te mereces volver a ser feliz…

―Soy feliz… Pero en esto momentos no. Tengo a los Potter y a Remus…

―Pero no a tu ahijado y todavía vives con el remordimiento, Sirius ―dijo Dumbledore alzando las cejas. Sirius asintió lentamente con la cabeza casi imperceptible―. Bien, ¿qué me dices? ¿quieres volver a ver a tu ahijado y que todo vuelva como debía ser?

Sirius respiro entrecortadamente, parecía que hacer algo tan sencillo como respirar le costara mucho trabajo, luego se desplomo en la silla detrás de la mesa de despacho y volvió a asentir pero más energéticamente. Su rostro se mostraba seguro y firme.

―Me alegro que sea así, mi hijo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ahora, dependiendo de cómo sea Harry vendrás a mi despacho para que veamos las… posibilidades de acercarnos a él ―Sirius volvió a asentir, por lo que Dumbledore se acerco lentamente a él―. Sé que harás un buen trabajo, confío en ti por eso te lo pedí a ti y no a nadie más. No estarás solo, hablare con Remus para que te ayude en cualquier momento y yo también estaré allí por si necesitas algo, ¿lo entiendes, Sirius?

―Sí… ehm, gracias ―murmuró Sirius alzando la cabeza para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Sirius y camino hacia la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvo del tarro que había sobre la repisa y por ultimo volvió a darse la vuelta.

―Te veré el 31 de Agosto en Hogwarts ―le dio un pequeño guiñó, se metió en la chimenea y gritó claramente: ―¡Hogwarts, despacho del director Albus Dumbledore!

Sirius se quedo mirando las llamas verdes en la chimenea por unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza espantando la telaraña en su cabeza y salió del despacho.

Al entrar en la cocina olió el delicioso olor a tortillas de Lily Potter, el pequeño Chris estaba sentado en la mesa junto a su padre, mientras su madre estaba delante de la sartén haciendo más tortillas. Inmediatamente al sentarse apareció un plato delante de él y poco después fue llenado de tortillas hechas por Lily. James ya estaba comiendo rápidamente sus tortillas, mientras que Chris las estaba rellenando de todo lo que tenía a su alcance, algo que había copeado del propio Sirius. Él siempre se había preguntado por qué Chris le gustaba copear los malos modales de Sirius y no los buenos de su padrino, lo único que había copeado de su padrino era su amor a los libros y su buena educación (no en la mesa, por supuesto). Otra de las cosas que también le extrañaba a Sirius era que a Lily le encantara cocinar de forma muggle, pero nunca había hecho la pregunta ¡quién sabe si dejaba de hacer estas deliciosas tortillas! No nunca se había quejado de que Lily a veces fuera una mamá gallina con todos, porque a él le gustaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

―¿Qué quería Albus? ―le preguntó James cuando había terminado de tragar un gran pedazo de tortilla.

―Nada ―dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés―, solo quería darme un trabajo como profesor ayudante de Remus, ya sabes, sus lunas llenas y eso…

―¿Y por qué ahora? ―Lily se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a James.

―Lo que James quiere decir es que estamos muy felices de que hayas encontrado un trabajo, estoy segura de que Remus estará mucho más feliz con tu compañía ―dijo Lily dándole una sonrisa y volvió a darse la vuelta.

―Sí, por supuesto que estamos felices, pero… ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Sirius! ―dijo James mientras volvía a meterse un buen trozo de tortilla a la boca.

―No, tranquilo lo entiendo, quiero decir, a mí también me sorprendió ―dijo Sirius―, pero dijo que justo ahora es cuando Lunático viene a quejarse ―se rió entre dientes y luego se metió un trozo de tortilla con queso y mermelada a la boca.

James pareció convencido con esto y siguió comiendo su desayuno. Chris parecía ajeno de la conversación a su alrededor, parecía más concentrado creando su obra de arte ¡la tortilla con más ingrediente! ¡La más grande! Sirius podía apostar un brazo a que la torre de comida sobre la tortilla se iba a venir abajo sobre Chris.

**FI.**_29 de Julio, Nº 2 The Asters_**.FI**

Harry James Potter o mejor conocido como Rigel Cefeo Lestrange se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, todo el lugar estaba en penumbra apenas entraban unos rayos de sol por la ventana para iluminar un escritorio con cachivaches regados por encima y la gran cama dónde se encontraba acostado el niño. Rigel era delgado y un poco bajo para su edad, por más que comiera siempre era delgado.

Hoy era otro día para esperar la carta de Hogwarts, había pasado toda la semana esperando la llegada de su carta pero nada venía y el 1 de Septiembre ya estaba muy cerca. Su madre le había dicho que llegaría para su cumpleaños, pero lo cierto era que su cumpleaños ya había pasado y ninguna carta había llegado a Goffs Oak, The Asters, 2.

Rigel se despertó poco a poco al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara, bostezó mientras se levantaba de la cama y camino hacia el baño. Se cepillo los dientes con desgana y luego se miro detenidamente la cara en el espejo sobre el lavamanos, su rostro no había cambiado nada desde que tenía diez años pero era de esperar, todavía le quedaban algunos rasgos de cuando tenía nueve años y tan solo hace unos días había cumplido once años; el chico tenía un rostro delgado, pelo negro grueso, espeso y brillante, ojos de color azul brillante y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente en forma de relámpago. La tenía desde que podía recordar, se lo había preguntado a su madre, pero siempre que mencionaba su cicatriz se ponía nerviosa y cambiaba bruscamente de tema, le molestaba mucho que ignoraran sus preguntas pero era mejor no repetir dos veces la pregunta si no quería vérselas con Rodolphus Lestrange, su "padre".

Dio un largo suspiro y se tapo la cicatriz con el flequillo para salir del cuarto de baño. Cuando ya se había cambiado, camino por los sombríos pasillos de la mansión Lestrange. Donde vivía no era un lugar muy alegre, casi toda la casa estaba pintada de gris y negro con alfombras grises y viejas, de vez en cuando se veía el color azul oscuro o el verde oscuro. Cuando llegó al salón se dio cuenta que todavía era muy temprano, el sol apenas salía detrás de los árboles y su madre todavía no había despertado. El salón también era un lugar oscuro, los sillones y los sofás eran grises y verdes oscuro y estaban gastados; tenían una lujosa chimenea hecha de mármol gris y sobre la repisa había un pequeño tarro y papeles, suspendido sobre la chimenea había un cuadro de Cygnus Black II (el padre de su madre). Pero al menos las paredes del salón eran de madera y había una gran lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo. Era muy amplio pero sin ninguna ventana u otro cuatro que no fuera el del Cygnus Black. Harry cruzó el salón, abrió las puertas y camino por un ancho pasillo hasta llegar al comedor/cocina. Está estaba más iluminada que el resto de la casa, tenías una amplía ventana donde dejaba ver el patio bien cuidado de la mansión, no había cocina porque los elfos se encargaban de hacer la comida en otra parte, pero sí había cajones y armarios llenos de comida; en medio de la habitación estaba una mesa negra brillante en forma de C y unas sillas verdes que tenían talladas en las patas unas serpientes.

Después de haberse servido los cereales en un tazón regreso por donde había venido y tras salir del salón camino por otro pasillo hasta llegar al amplio vestíbulo, donde estaban colgados varios retratos de la familia Lestrange y Black. Rigel sacó una de los sillones del salón, apartó las cortinas para dejar paso a los rayos rojizos del sol dentro del vestíbulo y se sentó en el sillón a esperar que el correo llegara. Su madre odiaba que las lechuzas entrar en su casa de repente, por lo que después de arduos intentos y maldiciones había logrado hacer que las lechuzas dejaran las cartas por el buzón. A él le había pareció aburrido así, le gustaba ver como se acercaba la lechuza, al menos sabía que algo se acercaba, allí sentado en el vestíbulo no lo sabía.

Cuando ya empezaba a oír los movimientos en el cuarto de sus padres, hubo un repentino ruido en el buzón y entonces las cartas cayeron sobre el felpudo. Rigel se lanzó hacia el suelo emocionado, dejando el tazón en el sillón. Habían llegado cuatro cartas: una hoja de invitación al festival del pueblo (al que sus padres nunca iban, ni le dejaban a él); un sobre para Rodolphus, que parecía ser del trabajo; una carta para… ¿el Señor H. Potter?, y una carta para él.

Al escuchar los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras al final del pasillo, se levantó de un salto, corrió con el tazón y las dos cartas de Hogwarts de regreso a la cocina. Quería abrir él mismo las cartas y seguro Rodolphus o su madre le quitaban la de "Señor H. Potter". Ya en la cocina se sentó en la mesa y leyó la parte de atrás de la carta del Señor H. Potter. Quizá había una equivocación.

_Señor H. Potter_

_Segunda Habitación más Grande_

_The Asters, 2_

_Goffs Oak_

_Londres_

Pero no había ninguna equivocación, era casi lo mismo que decía su carta:

_Señor R. Lestrange_

_Segunda Habitación más Grande_

_The Asters, 2_

_Goffs Oak_

_Londres_

Pero no había nadie aquí que se llamara Potter y estaba completamente seguro que nadie más dormía en su habitación, si fuera así ya se hubiese enterado desde que había dormido en esa habitación y eso era desde que podía recordar. Se lo iba a preguntar a su madre y no iba a aceptar que lo esquivara, no le importaba que Rodolphus le amenazara, porque él ya había aprendido muchas formas de defenderse.

Y eso era verdad, él había aprendido mucha magia desde pequeño. Cuando había comenzado a caminar su madre le había llevado a conocer a un hombre, ella estaba muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, le había dicho que debía respetar al hombre que iban a ver y nunca hacerle preguntas o hablar antes de tiempo o interrumpirlo. Cuando había llegado al lugar era más oscuro y tenebrosos que su propia casa, y para su mayor miedo su madre lo había dejado a su suerte. Casi se había llevado un susto de muerte al ver al hombre, tenía los ojos rojos como inyectados de sangre y una cara tan pálida que Rigel pudo haber jurado que era un fantasma. Ese día había tenido que demostrar su potencial de magia, se había agotado mucho porque aquel hombre le exigió mucho, pero después de horas el hombre se había mostrado satisfecho. Desde aquel día había ido una semana cada mes para ser entrenado, le habían enseñado la magia más poderosa y las pociones más increíbles. Cuando había cumplido once años, hace unos días, había tenido el privilegio de poder tener una lucha decente con el Lord (el hombre de ojos rojos), pero la lucha no había durado ni diez segundos, al menos le alegraba saber que había vencido a su profesor de Artes Oscuras.

Rigel meneó la cabeza tratando de quitarse los recuerdos de la batalla perdida contra el Lord, y procedió a abrir su carta del colegio de Hogwarts. Estaba emocionado por ir, Nagini le había dicho que su amo, el Lord, se había sentido como en casa en Hogwarts y que fue allí donde había aprendido todo lo que sabía. Rigel quería sentirse como en casa, porque aunque no lo mostrara él no se sentía como en un hogar en la mansión Lestrange, ni siquiera llamaba a su padre "padre" porque este se había empeñado en que Rigel lo llamará Rodolphus y su madre, Bellatrix, no le gustaba que le llamara "mamá" pero al menos podía llamarla "madre"; y por extraño que pareciera no sentía que ellos fueran sus padres, no lo trataban como su hijo. La única persona que parecía quererle era la tía Narcisa, porque no ponía esas voces dulces y empalagosas como su madre, sino que parecía preocuparse por él.

COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Lestrange:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Rápidamente, Rigel abrió la otra carta y decía exactamente lo mismo, excepto por el apellido. No le gustaba nada aquello, ¿Quién diablos era H. Potter?

―¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? ―gruñó Rodolphus al entrar en la cocina, ya vestido con sus ropas del trabajo en el Ministerio.

Su madre entro poco después con cara adormilada pero a la vez activa, como esperando que alguien entrara atacando por la ventana de la cocina, era algo común de todos los días. Su madre era una neurótica.

―¿Quién es H. Potter, madre? ―preguntó Rigel nada más ver a su madre.

Ambos de sus padres detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y le miraron fijamente. A su madre le tembló el labio inferior y el color de su rostro se había ido, era la misma reacción que tenía cuando le preguntaba sobre su cicatriz. Rodolphus por primera vez se veía asustado, sus ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de las orbitas, se tocó el antebrazo izquierdo y Rigel casi pudo haber jurado escucharlo gemir.

―¿Dó-dónde has escuchado eso? ―preguntó su madre después de un largo tiempo, con una voz ronca y forzada.

―Está escrita en esta carta dirigida a mi cuarto…

Bellatrix le quitó de un manotazo la carta de sus manos y leyó lo mismo que Rigel. Mientras leía cada letra parecía que estaba sufriendo, miró horrorizada a Rodolphus y dijo:

―¿Cómo pueden saber que sigue vivo? ―le preguntó.

―¿Quién es? ―volvió a preguntar Rigel obstinadamente― ¿Quién sigue vivo?

―Cállate por segundo, ¿quieres? ―le gruñó Rodolphus con rabia.

―Pero tengo derecho a saberlo ―dijo Rigel levantándose de la silla.

Rodolphus fue a volver a abrir la boca, pero su madre le detuvo antes de que pudiera maldecirlo.

―Cariño ―comenzó su madre, con un tono de voz dulce que hizo poner los ojos en blanco a Rigel y a Rodolphus―, H. Potter era solo un niño que vivió en tu habitación antes de que te lleváramos a ella, tenía tu misma edad, tuvo la horrible consecuencia que sus padres lo abandonaran pero nosotros lo tomamos con nosotros. Un año después el niño murió a manos de Remus Lupin un hombre lobo hambriento que ni siquiera estaba transformado cuando lo mato. Nunca quisimos decirte nada porque para nosotros… ¡fue muy duro! ―dijo su madre dando un sollozo al final.

Rigel miró sus pies, sintiéndose culpable de que su madre se sintiera tan triste, quizá no la quería mucho pero no quería lastimarla. Lentamente se acercó a su madre y la abrazó con un brazo.

―Lo siento, madre, prometo no volver a sacar el tema ―dijo Rigel con una voz sueva.

―Más te vale ―dijo Rodolphus con el ceño fruncido―. Será mejor que vaya a ver al Señor Tenebroso antes de ir al trabajo.

Su madre asintió y le deseo suerte.

―Bien, tienes tu carta ¿verdad, cariño? ―preguntó su madre enjugándose las lágrimas. Rigel asintió mientras se apartaba de su madre y volvió a mirarse los pies―. Olvídate de Harry Potter, no pienses más en él, es del pasado. Ahora, ¿quieres desayunar algo mejor que esos cereales?

Rigel asintió, poco después estaban desayunando en la mesa la comida que había preparado uno de los elfos domésticos de los Lestrange.

Rigel no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Harry Potter, debía de ser un chico con mucho poder para que Bella lo quisiera tanto. Pero ¿por qué los Potter habían abandonado a su hijo? Y ¿quién era Remus Lupin? Lo que sí tenía seguro era que si alguna vez veía a Remus Lupin o a los Potter iba a tener una venganza, nadie podía hacer tan pobre a su madre. Desde ese día odiaba a los Potter más que nunca (aparte de ser traidores de sangre) y a Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo loco.

**FI.**

_¡Hola de nuevo a los que estén leyendo! Quiero pedir disculpas por mi retraso pero no puedo escribir más rápido, apenas tengo una o dos horas el ordenador al día y quería actualizar junto con mi otro fic. Además no soy la persona que escriba más rápido en el mundo._

_Espero que os haya gustado, si no pues… decídmelo. Ahora, aclaraciones:_

_1.- Algunos pensaran ¿por qué Bellatrix? Y os respondo: porque Bellatrix ama y haría lo que fuera por Voldemort, no creo que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro criara a un niño, él no tiene corazón. Solo le enseña magia poderosa (oscura)._

_2.- Espero que Dumbledore y Sirius no tuvieran OoC, si es así debo justificar que todavía soy muy joven y Dumbledore es un sabio yo no sé cómo hablar así, pero espero cambiar. Y si Sirius tuvo es mi culpa xD._

_3.- Puede que parezca que Dumbledore manipule un poco, pero en el sexto libro lo hizo mucho ¿no? Fue un poco duro con Harry, pero era para el bien así como es el caso de Sirius._

_4.- Esta es una historia del acercamiento y del amor de un padrino hacia su ahijado. Por lo que se centrara en Sirius/Harry, pero eso no indica que deje aparte a los Potter y a Remus._

_5.- No quiero que creáis que James y Lily no parecieran querer mucho a Harry por haberlo declarado muerto, pero ellos tenían que seguir adelante y ser felices para su hijo Chris. Eso es lo que me dijeron e hicieron mis padre cuando mi hermana pequeña murió__ (hace ya 9 años O_O). _

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! **_

_Tranquilos continuare hasta que vosotros me digáis que continué.__  
Alexander Malfoy Balck- P.D.: gracias por la explicación del canon :D y si soy decepcionante, pero dure dos horas, las únicas que tenía con el ordenador xD._


End file.
